


Prove It

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Implied Oral, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam decides to put your recent, off-the-cuff quip to the test. Can you live up to the challenge?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 37
Collections: Sam Winchester Bingo





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on tumblr  
> square filled: Free Space (Sam BIngo)

**“Look at you. I’ve only started using my fingers, and you’re already shaking.”** Sam chuckled darkly, his long digits dipping into your slick cunt. “Just so needy, aren’t you baby?”   


“You may have just started using your fingers, but you just went down on me for thirty minutes without letting me come. Of course I’m shaking... _ fuck _ .”

You pushed back against his hand, your legs threatening to buckle as you held yourself up on your hands and knees. Thirty minutes. For half an hour, Sam had kept you on the edge, your legs clamped around his head, fingers tugging at his long locks as his tongue teased through your folds, fucked into your aching core, relentless and brutal. Twice you almost broke, your body pleading with you to let go. It had taken every ounce of willpower to keep yourself from orgasming. 

“What was it you said to me earlier?  **‘You don’t have to be gentle with me, I don’t break easily.’** Well, prove it.”

Sam’s fingers crooked, the pads rubbing cruelly over that bundle of nerves inside, and you let out a keening whine as he thrust into you. You buried your head into your pillow, knuckles paling as you fisted your hands into the sheets. You were so close, you could taste it. 

“Fuck,  _ please _ , Sam. Baby, shit, I need to come. Please…”   


“Oh, no. You don’t get to come till my cock is buried deep in this pretty little cunt. Tough girls like you come on my cock or not at all, understood?”   


You moaned at the dominant tone, your cunt clenching around his fingers as your desire rose higher. You knew you could tell him to stop, and he would. He would stop, flip you back over, and immediately give you the relief you needed. All it would take is one word. But you were too stubborn. You wouldn’t give in. You would prove to him that you could take everything he gave you, no matter how loudly your body screamed at you. 

“Yes, Sam. Ahh…”   


“Good girl.”   



End file.
